Por el amor y la justicia
by Russssh
Summary: Cuando Francis llega para salvar al mundo como Magical Girl. UKFr. AU. Humor?


**Fic para el evento FrUK Entente Cordiale de la comunidad en livejournal. Espero que les guste, chicas n.n AU basado en el Magical Strike France de Himaruya.**

**El señor M es Mochiamérica (por si no queda claro )**

**01**

**El guerrero del amor**

Francis Bonnefoy es un joven normal, corriente y condenadamente apuesto. En honor a la verdad, la descripción "condenadamente apuesto" calza mejor que normal y corriente. Sus extravagancias lo convirtieron en uno de los chicos de los que más se hablaba en el colegio, ya sea relatando sus aventuras con la organización ecológica de la ciudad, su experiencia con el grupo de preservación de antigüedades, su gran trayectoria en la asociación protectora de animales, su participación en la red de voluntarios de cualquier cosa, y si nos ponemos a enumerarlo todo, nunca acabaríamos.

A sus veinte años, posee un currículo nutrido de luchas sociales y ambientales. Sus amigos bromean: si hay algo que necesite una defensa, Francis estará allí peleando a su favor. Sus actividades ocupan la mayor parte de su tiempo: entre marchas, acciones de calle, esposarse desnudo —en primavera— y no —en época de invierno—, y debates, encuentra espacios para mantener arreglado su cabello, comprar ropa-pero-nunca-de-piel-de-animal, y atender el cutis.

Cualquiera puede afirmar que Francis no descuida ningún aspecto de su vida. Excepto los estudios. Todavía no ha conseguido entrar a la universidad porque cuando rellena su agenda, olvida reservar un espacio para estudiar los temas que preguntarán en el examen de ingreso. Ya graduarse del _high school_ fue una hazaña que ninguno de sus compañeros, amistades y familiares se explica. Hay hipótesis al respecto, como la dulce figura de la señora Bonnefoy, el arsenal de botellas de vino del señor Bonnefoy, el dinero de ambos —modelo y periodista en un diario local… Como ya supondrán, la señora Bonnefoy mantenía el hogar—, el encanto de Francis, o su participación dentro de una nada correcta mafia escolar, en donde obligan a los profesores a pasar a los alumnos después de varios intentos fallidos en las recuperaciones.

A partir de allí, Francis decidió dedicarse a su verdadera pasión y prepararse para la universidad a último momento. Sus amigos apuestan cuántas veces será rechazado, hasta que por obra de gracia sea admitido o desista por fin en su empeño. Nadie comprende por qué Francis quiere entrar en la universidad si es el hombre menos apegado a un aula de clases.

Preguntarle directamente es como hablar con un borracho hippie: "por el amor y la belleza y un mundo mejor", porque ninguna de estas tres cosas tiene relevancia dentro de las paredes del saber. A veces, incluso, persiguen lo contrario (que les pregunten a los estudiantes de derecho o de ingeniería).

Recapitulemos, Francis Bonnefoy no es un chico normal y corriente, pero tampoco nada muy extraño. Hasta su encuentro con el señor M. A partir de allí, su vida dará un giro de 180 grados.

* * *

A Miami podrían cambiarle su estatus de ciudad por el de La urbanización más grande del mundo y no sería una sorpresa. Hasta se ganaría su espacio en el libro de Records Guinness. Francis ha vivido allí toda su vida, ha presenciado el ilusorio crecimiento de la ciudad, cómo han aprovechado los enormes terrenos libres para construir casas en serie, cómo han instalado césped artificial con motivos estéticos, cómo las oleadas de nuevos residentes se adaptan a ocupar un sitio en la ciudad de Barbie y Ken.

Francis ama su ciudad. Quiere a su país a pesar de todo. Para querer a Estados Unidos hace falta una buena dosis de paciencia. Francis, en realidad, es francés, nacido en París. Sus padres se mudaron cuando tenía cinco años de edad. A veces se pregunta si sería diferente de crecer en un país como Francia.

En Estados Unidos se desarrollan las invasiones extraterrestres y las grandes catástrofes; en Francia, las historias de amor más cautivadoras. Además, es la cuna de la libertad, la igualdad y la fraternidad. Eso es lo que vienen vendiendo los franceses desde 1789.

La nueva idea futurista norteamericana consiste en plantar árboles artificiales. Semanas atrás se ha promovido como una manera de ahorrar costos, no necesitan tanto mantenimiento, en vez de regarlos o podar sus ramas, se limpia el polvo. Si se daña una hoja, se reemplaza. Pueden durar, a diferencia de los árboles reales, miles de año sin necesidad de luz y agua. El gobernador, orgulloso de su idea, la defendió en televisión con este comentario "¿Qué árbol real, y que me perdone la naturaleza, sobrevive sin necesidad de luz y agua? ¿Cuántos? Ya sabemos la respuesta. No son tan impresionantes como algunos quieren hacer creer. Pensemos que son como superhéroes, y la luz y el agua son su kryptonita. En cambio, yo les presento un superhéroe indestructible".

Francis va de camino a detener la primera plantación de árboles artificiales en la ciudad. Lleva en sus bolsillos semillas reales. Sus compañeros quedaron en encargarse del agua y los utensilios. Se transporta de la única manera posible en Miami cuando no te has comprado todavía un coche último modelo: en patines. La bicicleta se la robaron hace unos días, reportó el robo pero la policía no le ha dado respuesta.

Va lo más rápido que le permiten sus dos piernas. Hasta que un balón blanco lo golpea en el estómago, tirándolo en el piso. El impacto lo deja momentáneamente sin aire. Como lleva protectores, el daño causado es mínimo.

Se sienta en el suelo, llevándose ambas manos al estómago. El balón que le golpeó tiene dos ojos azules y una boca sonriente. Una sonrisa un tanto malintencionada. Busca con la mirada al dueño del balón, esperando que se aproximen a recoger su pertenencia y a ofrecerle una disculpa.

No hay nadie en la cercanía.

—_Hey,_ _motherfucker_, mírame a mí —dice alguien.

Alguien que habla a través del balón blanco.

—Hey, _motherfucker_, cambia esa cara de imbécil —dice el balón blanco. Esta vez, para empeorar la expresión de su rostro, Francis abre la boca anonadado.

—¿Qué…?

—Soy el señor M —sigue el balón blanco—. Estoy en mi forma de camuflaje. Soy una criatura creada por el señor T para salvar el planeta tierra. Los humanos necesitan nuestra ayuda. Mi misión en estos momentos es buscar a un montón de imbéciles que luchen en nuestro nombre por el amor, la justicia y esas vainas.

—¿Y yo soy uno de los elegidos?

—_Imbécil_ es la palabra. Sí, estúpido —afirma el señor M—. Ten.

El señor M abre la boca para enseñarle un anillo en cuyo centro exhibe una piedra rosada. Con cierto asco, Francis saca el anillo y lo observa detenidamente. No sabe si reír o llorar porque es la primera vez que le regalan una joya tan bonita, y justo lo hace un balón parlante que lo ha insultado más veces en un minuto que todos los demás en su vida.

—¿Qué crees que te di? ¿Un televisor? Deja de verlo y póntelo —le apremia.

Francis no comprende por qué obedece a ese maleducado. Tal vez por la curiosidad. Se coloca el anillo en su dedo índice y no siente nada nuevo corriendo en su interior. ¿Estará en medio de un evento publicitario? Es posible, por la extravagancia del balón parlante o que haya escogido a un hombre tan guapo para las cámaras. Seguro lo están grabando ahora mismo.

—Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto. Voy en camino a...

—A salvar a unos cuantos árboles, _motherfucker_. Ya lo sé —dice el señor M—. Estamos contigo en esta misión. Tu manera de actuar es sincera, pero insulsa. Protestarás y luego ellos harán lo que les salga del culo. No, esta vez no: ahora te vas a presentar allí y los vas a aniquilar a todos. Uno por uno, cabeza por cabeza.

Francis comienza a sudar. ¿Esa cosa le sugiere usar la fuerza para convencer a los demás?

—No, verás. Yo no peleo. Pelear es el argumento de quien no puede ganar mediante la palabra y los actos pacíficos.

—Me cago en tu madre, ¿un pacifista? ¿Qué coño hago con un pacifista? —protesta el señor M—. En fin, para transformarte y sacar el poder del amor y la justicia y esas estupideces, tendrás que decir: "¡Por el poder del amor, transformación!" y el anillo se encargará de lo demás. Hazlo ya, imbécil.

Francis revisa los alrededores nuevamente. Si lo están grabando, no lo dejarán en paz hasta que les siga la corriente. Suspira y se levanta.

—Por el poder del amor, transformación.

Una cegadora luz rosada empieza a manar del anillo hasta envolverlo por completo.

* * *

Para quienes observan una transformación mágica, solo captan una bola de luz envolviendo al implicado. Para el implicado, es como convertirse en un noble de la época medieval francesa y ser desnudado y vestido por fuerzas sobrehumanas. Lo último en caché.

Lo siguiente que reconoce Francis es que está vestido con un _cosplay_ aproximado de Madoka Magica y no hay ninguna convención cercana. En vez del báculo reglamentario para Salvar al Mundo, tiene un megáfono un tanto gris en comparación con su traje.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo hicieron para cambiar mi _outfit_? —pregunta. Sospecha que hay cosas más relevantes que formular, pero esta es la que más le intriga por los momentos—. ¿Por qué las botas tienen tacones? ¿Y mis patines? ¿Cómo voy a llegar si no tengo nada con que trasladarme y encima debo correr con tacones? ¿Saben que eso daña las rodillas?

—Deja de quejarte. Yo no decidí los trajes. —Como Francis descubrirá después, el señor M se encargó de diseñar los trajes con toda la mala leche del mundo—. ¡Ve a salvar el día!

Francis considera que es inútil discutir. Con unos tacones que ralentizan sus pasos, se dirige valientemente hacia su destino.

* * *

Cuando corre —o hace el remedo de correr—, piensa en lo ridículo que se ve con aquel _cosplay_ de _magical girl_; no se avergüenza de sus piernas, si de él dependiera, viviría como Adán y Eva en el Paraíso, el problema cae en que no cree que una falda rosada lo favorezca. Ni el montón de lazos en el traje y en su cabello.

"Haré el mayor ridículo de mi vida". Sigue comilla-corriendo-comilla. Por algún motivo, oponerse al balón blanco le produce mala espina. Es un hombre que a veces se deja llevar por su intuición.

Ya hay bastante gente congregada frente a la tarima donde hablará el alcalde. A sus espaldas, hay un terreno fértil que echarán a perder con árboles falsos. Sus compañeros de protestas han sido relegados a un espacio fuera de las cámaras de televisión. Lo que proyectan es un montón de personas adultas a favor de reducir gastos en la ciudad y que no han cuidado de una planta en su vida.

El gobernador sube a la tarima. Está acompañado por varias personas de traje y corbata. Algunos sudan, porque en verano el clima no es paradisiaco. Te obliga a usar protector solar y ropas ligeras, además de mantener atado el cabello largo. Hay un chico que suda más que los demás. Es rubio, viste como si hubiera agarrado un traje de su abuelo, y usa lentes. Se pasa un paño por la frente como si eso fuera a mitigar algo. Su nariz es pequeña en comparación con sus orejas y sus enormes y espesas cejas. A pesar de eso, es guapo.

"Concéntrate, Francis" se regaña.

Sigue corriendo y, por intuición, da un enorme salto. Se eleva más de lo humanamente posible. Por un momento considera que pasará de largo y se dará el golpe de su vida. Una caída mortal. Agradece que la fuerza divina que lo vistió hubiera considerado buena idea colocarle un pantalón corto debajo de la falda, o el espectáculo que está dando sería más penoso de lo que ya es.

La gente grita porque no es normal la entrada que hace. Acaba en la tarima, contra todo pronóstico. Tarda unos segundos en espabilarse, asimilando que saltó como un Hulk apuesto y nada verde (y nada musculoso, pero es un mero detalle). El gobernador, los hombres en traje y el joven apuesto lo ven como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—¡Deténganse ahora mismo! —exclama, reuniendo valor para dirigirse a esas personas con un vestido y listones en el cabello—. En el nombre del amor, la justicia y la preservación de la naturaleza, les pido que consideren un momento lo flojos que están siendo.

Su discurso apura a las fuerzas de seguridad. Da un paso hacia atrás. Luego recuerda, el señor M dijo que la tierra dependía de él. Si falla en una misión tan sencilla como enfrentarse a un gobierno local obtuso, ¿qué será del resto del mundo? Traga saliva. Toma el megáfono y se lo lleva a la boca:

—¡Deténganse ahora mismo! —grita, y los guardias de seguridad se detienen, confundidos—. ¡En el nombre del amor, les pido nuevamente que reconsideren la idea!

Habla a través del megáfono. Pinta una ciudad donde se preserven los árboles reales, donde se planten más árboles y no se opongan a mantenerlos. El mundo es verde, y así debe quedar. Cuando acaba el discurso, algunos lloran, otros, aletargados, se aproximan hacia el terreno plano y Francis les ofrece las semillas que ha guardado para esta ocasión.

—¡A sembrar!

Cuando acabaron de sembrar los árboles, todos los asistentes se marcharon a sus casas. Al día siguiente se negaron a ir a trabajar, peso esa es otra historia que será explicada en otro momento. _Magical Strike _Francis todavía no imagina el verdadero alcance de sus poderes.

* * *

Francis aprovecha para escapar en tacones. Ahora siente lástima por el montón de heroínas que pretenden luchar con ellos puestos. Seguro son la burla del gremio de superhéroes.

Acaba entrando en un establecimiento de comida rápida. Los empleados se encogen de hombros al verlo. En Estados Unidos pasan cosas más extrañas que un tipo vestido con una falda por encima de las rodillas. Se encierra en el baño.

Se mira al espejo y considera que, incluso con ese traje ridículo, se ve bastante guapo. Sonríe, porque está satisfecho con lo logrado ese día. Ahora ¿cómo diablos se quita el traje? ¿Existen unas palabras especiales? ¿Se lo debe quitar por sí mismo?

Justo cuando decide probar a usar el anillo otra vez, la palanca de uno de los inodoros suena y el joven apuesto sale de uno de los cubículos del baño. Ya no suda, gracias al aire acondicionado del establecimiento. Cuando lo descubre, se tensa, y su expresión relajada cambia.

—¡Ah, no te asustes! No planeo hacer nada. —Francis le guiña un ojo—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Tu mayor enemigo, Magical Girl… Boy. Lo que sea —gruñe el joven, acercándose a él con aire decidido—. Te habrás salido con la tuya en esta ocasión, pero si te pones a ver, fue una batalla ridícula. Buscaremos la manera de reducir costos en otra área. La gente trabajará más. Decretaremos menos feriados.

—En Estados Unidos la estás pasando genial, imagino —considera—. ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

—Te lo acabo de decir, bobo. Ni tú, ni tus aliados se saldrán con la tuya. Yo también tengo aliados poderosos.

¿A qué aliados se refiere? La gente —en realidad, el señor M y ese joven— parece estar al tanto de una información que se le escapa.

—A ver, a ver, pausa. ¿De qué me hablas? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no aprovechamos para hablar de esto con una bebida, y así nos conocemos mejor? Me llamo…

El joven le tapó la boca con ambas manos. Con esas dos manos que todavía no ha lavado con jabón.

—Ni te atrevas a usar tus poderes en mí, o te destruiré más rápido de lo previsto.

El joven desaparece antes que a Francis le dé tiempo de aclarar que no se necesita ningún poder para quedar con alguien.

* * *

Esa noche, Francis cena con la noticia de un justiciero que detuvo el plan de los árboles artificiales del gobernador. Su padre se lo comenta a su madre y a él, le mira el rostro, le muestra fotografías de ese justiciero en vestido, y a pesar de ser idénticos, sus padres no dan señales de reconocerlo.

Ya en su habitación, que queda en el segundo piso, se acuesta en la cama y repasa los acontecimientos de ese día. A su lado, la ventana le permite observar las casas vecinas, el cielo ausente de estrellas, y las personas que salen a pasear a sus mascotas o a hacer ejercicio.

Justo cuando se obliga a despejar su mente con otros pensamientos, el señor M cae del techo golpeándolo en la cabeza. Tiene el poder de aparecerse y desaparecerse a su voluntad. El lastimar a sus aliados lo hace por puro placer.

—¿Qué tal, idiota? ¿Te sientes bien al salvar el mundo? —pregunta. Francis asiente, para después reprocharle sus modales o los ataques en su contra—. Ya, ya, todos dicen lo mismo y ¿sabes lo que hago con sus quejas?

La expresión del señor M se oscurece tanto que le da miedo. Se estremece y considera dejarlo pasar por esta vez.

—Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte. Hoy me encontré con un chico en traje que afirma ser mi enemigo y derrotarme a mí y a mis aliados pero ¿de qué habla? ¿Tengo aliados? ¿Quién es mi enemigo?

El señor M medita un momento o eso le parece. Luego descubre que solo quería aproximarse a su mano y mordérsela. Sonríe después de haberlo atacado otra vez.

—Cuando te conocí, hablaste de un señor T también. Para entrar en esto, necesito saber.

—Mañana te llevaré a nuestra base. Conocerás al seño tus aliadas. Son guapas. Y yo te presentaré a ti como el guerrero…

—¿El guerrero del amor?

—Ajá, esa mierda. Por ahora, duerme. Hoy hiciste un gran trabajo.

El señor M desaparece, como por arte de magia. Francis no se sorprende tanto como debería. En su lugar, vuelve a mirar por la ventana. Descubre a un joven guapo bajándose de un auto último modelo. Saca su equipaje del maletero y se encamina a la casa que queda al frente del de la familia Bonnefoy.

Ahoga una exclamación.

Es el mismo chico que esta tarde lo había amenazado. Ahora, con traje de civil, parece aún más joven que antes. ¿Lo estará espiando con oscuros propósitos?

(Y después de desaparecer del baño, ¿se habría lavado las manos?)

* * *

**Continuará**


End file.
